The Sands of Our Time
by Paine's 16th
Summary: Relationships... If your not careful a past one may come back and complicate things with the one your with. Well thats what Malik is now facing. His love fore Joey, and the feelings that resurface for Yami.  MxJ  hints of BR  please read, you'll like it.


Sands of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the character in it. Though a girl can dream. I mean it would be smutty, but it would have a plot.

A.N:

Malik and Joey is my all-time favorite yaoi pairings. I feel there just enough of them in the world… Though if there is a website dedicated to them please tell me. I can't find one. If you don't like this couple, then don't read… Or read and you might like them. I hope they aren't to badly out of character. I haven't seen Yu-Gi-Oh in so long. The new one isn't good enough for me.

"I would never let you walk out of my life. Yah I was upset, but I still feel the same as I did when I first kissed you."

Sand. Endless amounts of sand. The silky texture and rough scrapping sent a violent and poetic way to die. Frozen sand waves that formed with windstorms. He lived here away from the Nile River, and still far from the pyramids. This was his home. Did that ever appear on his face? This empty yet enchanting playground; of his memories; A playground that never ceased to plague his memory. A group of camels walked across the large mass of sand.

Thinking about his father, Isis, and Rashid brought back some back memories. Though not all of them were bad, some just a handful of them were good memories. Things he would hold dear to him forever. Returning here gave him peace. A peace that had been torn apart, by the recent fight he had with his lover. One year of a blissful relationship and then Malik had to mess it up.

_Joey walked into their large studio apartment. Malik popped his head out of the kitchen doorway into the hallway to look at his lover. Joey had his fingers pressed against both sides of his nose as he tried to hide his clear frustration. Sighing out irritably, Joey threw off his thin scuffed jean jacket and tossed it onto one of the coat rack. _

"_Koibito what's wrong" Malik asked as he moved out of the kitchen and in front of Joey._

"_School and work… The coffee shop is asking for more hours. Otogi also told me about your relationship with that bastard Kaiba."_

_Malik took a few steps back from Joey, instantly putting his head down. _

"_After a year of being together I know that the thing with Kaiba was just a fling before we even got together. The way he talked about it, Kaiba was almost nice to you. Civil with you even."_

"_I'm sorry… Kaiba is seriously over and done with."_

_Joey walked past Malik, brushing past him._

"_Joey what the hell is wrong…"_

"_I know, about Yami."_

"_What do you mean?" Malik asked knowing he answered way to fast to make it seem innocent._

"_Yami, you and Yami right after you left Kaiba, and before we started dating."_

"…"_Malik couldn't say anything. His relationship with Yami was supposed to be a secret. Joey wasn't supposed to find out._

"_You never told me about it either. You told me about Kaiba, and even Bakura." Joey leaned against one of the crimson walls he and Malik painted when they first moved in. "I mean I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about Yami. What were you afraid of?"_

_Malik sighed and bit his lip. "Malik, please just tell me. I just want to know, why you never told me."_

"_Yami… all that just happened. He was there and he stayed. When I told you how I felt… I meant that, but I still felt something for Yami."_

"_You mean to tell me that you were still with him, we- we started dating?"_

"_No! I wasn't with him anymore… But I still felt for him."_

"_You're kidding me right?!" Joey's voice was getting louder. _

"_Joey I'm sorry, dammit. I didn't want to tell you because I knew this would happen."_

"_It's already happening. Are you still with him?!"_

"_No! Joey I love you…"_

"_Whatever, Malik just go!" Joey pointed at the door._

_Malik looked at him and wondered if Joey was truly serious and from the look in those brown eyes, he was. Malik grabbed the black and grey hoodie next to the jacket Joey had placed on the rack. Opening the door, Malik's amethyst eyes meet up with Joey's and the other male just turned his head. Turning, the Egyptian left the studio not sure whether or not to ever return._

_It was a short fight, but it made Malik rethink feelings he didn't want to face for a long time, yet they came back anyway._

Turning his head from the window view of Egypt, Malik sighed angrily. Ryou glanced at him before smiling gently.

"Malik it's gonna be okay." The albino said.

"I'm not ready to go home."

"I'm sure everything's better now."

"Its better for you, Bakura never gets upset with you."

"You two just had a fight. Every couple does. Maybe if you wouldn't have just run away from him, you wouldn't be worrying."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you asked to come on this trip with me to try and escape from Katsuya. If anything you're the one bothering me." Ryou giggled as he watched Malik as the platinum blonde teen bit his lip angrily, and rolled his eyes.

"You miss him, right? Then I'm sure he misses you."

"If only I could feel confident that he did."

Ryou closed his eyes before turning to look at a child wiggling around his seat across from them. Malik turned his head back to look out the window and wonder if he could jump through it with out hurting Ryou or any of the other passengers. Well maybe expect for the girl behind him who kept hitting the back of his seat once he said he wasn't into chicks. This was going to be a long flight, and even though it wasn't really, he knew in his heart that he didn't want to come this close to Japan for a good while.

Picking up the last bit luggage as it rolled around, Malik rolled his eyes angrily at being home again. Ryou smiled and chuckled as Malik chased after one his bags he didn't notice go by. The albino just picked up his last piece of luggage and walked away to find a seat. Watching as the Egyptian teen angrily fussed at the rotator for taking his luggage again, Ryou pulled out his cell phone; calling for their ride.

As Malik came over to him again, Ryou hit the red end button on his phone and looked at the platinum blond hair. Malik quickly sat down with an 'humph' and placed his hand over his forehead, hiding his eyes from the bright tungsten lights of the airport. Ryou's smile faded a little realizing that Malik wanted to cry.

He had known the other for sometime and well, and that besides himself only one other person knew everything about him. Malik could try and act tough but when it came to emotions, because he was forced to hold them back and hide them away as a child; letting things out and trying to mend the damage done to his heart was the hardest task. He didn't want help, due to his stubbornness but at the same time Ryou understood. Aiding someone when they were in pain doesn't truly allow that person to be able to handle it, possibly it enables them.

Ryou put his ivory pale had on Malik's shoulder. An amethyst eye peeked out from under his hand as he twitched, from the much unexpected gesture. Malik say the smile that his albino friend was giving and decided to set aside his depressing moments for later.

"You finally get to see Bakura again." Malik whispered, hinting a twinge of jealousy.

"Yes, I'm so excited. I hear he's been causing trouble in my absence."

Malik laughed, "He just can't stand not to see you around."

"I wouldn't say that. I guess he had someone to vent to, and well…" Malik looked over at the albino finding a crimson blushing face, with white hair.

Malik almost burst into laughter. He had already known that Bakura and Ryou were serious, but having the younger of the two admit it, was priceless. Clamping a hand over his mouth, Malik tried to mask the laughter as it poured from his mouth. Fully flushed Ryou looked at him angrily and made a face.

"Leave me alone… I didn't know how else to tell you."

"I had known for a while. It's not something you can actually keep secret, besides Bakura told me."

"Huh?"

"More like said," Malik holds up his hand and folds his fingers except for he index finger as if stating a well known fact. "Everyone keep your grubby hands off Ryou."

That sent the dying down color to rise once more in an encore appearance on Ryou's face. "I-I… uh, huh."

"Yugi said it was the sweetest thing he'd seen Bakura do. Be proud of yourself."

"He really is a nice guy… Rough around the edges I guess."

"That's an understatement, he's very rough around the edges, but then again if he were a wimp it would be so weird."

A silence feel over the two as Ryou moved in his seat and got comfortable. Malik moved his hand and rested his arms on his legs, leaning over to envy Ryou without the other knowing. Ryou started tapping the linoleum ground with his shoes, catching Malik's attention.

"We've been in Egypt for 3 months. It really didn't seem that long."

"It was short if you ask me."

"Malik…"

"Yes… I'm fine Ryou. I know that I have to see him again."

"Have you got an answer for him?"

"Honestly… no."

Ryou sighed and smiled. "But…"

"I really want to be with him. Everything that used to piss me off about him… Now I can't live without it. Being in Egypt hurt so much, but now that I'm here again, I'd rather just leave."

"Runaway from the problem?"

"It's better than realizing that Joey has moved on…"

"Malik, give yourself some credit. Seto didn't want to give you up, I was so afraid that he was gonna become aggressive but he just dropped it. Then when you got with Ya-"

"Please don't talk about him." Malik shot in before he could finish the name he already knew.

"I'm sorry."

It was dark. Even though they had landed at 7 the sun had already gone down and the moon had yet to rise. The lights were too bright, and yet not bright enough in the contrast to the darkness. A few stars twinkled in the sky, and small fireflies flew past and around the lights trying to dance with them.

Ryou and Malik exited the airport terminal and sat on one of the benches. Malik never asked Ryou on how they were gonna get home. He figured they would grab a cab or something. Yet with the two of them sitting here on the bench with their bag he figured that getting a cab was out of the plan since there were about ten waiting for customers in front of them. A trip home, what did that really entail for Malik? A trip back to where he and Joey live or where he wanted to go, or with Ryou and stay with him and Bakura till he can either work things out with Joey or get back on his on two feet.

The albino quickly rose to his feet as a small black car drove up on the side of a cab. Malik started to get up and grab his things and Ryou only shook his head and stopped him. The Egyptian was confused, even as Bakura exited the car angrily, and opened up the trunk. Ryou waltzed over to the other albino and kissed him sweetly. Bakura smiled as he began packing Ryou's things into the trunk. Malik stood up and looked at Ryou who just smiled and shook his head.

"Your ride will be here soon okay?"

Just what in hell was that supposed to mean? His ride… His ride wasn't with them. Then who the hell was coming to pick him up? Now he'd be left here to wonder and worry about who was coming.

Ryou gave him a hug and a small peck on the cheek. "It will be alright… Don't fret." Ryou's sweet voice always calmed him, but it wasn't enough this time.

The albino's entered the car with Bakura driving after Bakura nudged the boy as lovingly as he could. Ryou waved to him promising that he'd call sometime during the week. Malik waved soullessly as he plopped back down on the bench. His eyes were casted downward as he felt the loneliness creep over him. His soul felt empty.

Malik was pulled out of his depressing thoughts when his cell phone chimed. Leisurely grabbing the phone, Malik opened his thin flip phone to find that some had texted him. Reading message he found 'I know your back. Remember what I said.' Malik looked down and read who sent back the message. Closing the phone quickly he shoved it back into his pocket. A dark blue mini SUV rolled up slowly and Malik lifted his head. The car parked and Malik stood slowly. He didn't recognize the vehicle but due to the fact that he was one of a handful of people left, and where they parked he figured it was for him.

Sighing and closing his eyes slowly he moved to get his smaller bag. Turning back around he was greeted to a pair of warm familiar and yet forgotten arms wrapping around his waist. Malik dropped his bag as his arms flew around the others neck. He hoped nothing breakable was in that bag, but the arms squeezed him gently and Malik was oblivious. Greedily pulling him closer Malik took in precious breathes, inhaling his scent and letting it re-imprint itself in his mind.

Joey…

He pulled away for a moment to look at Malik and lean down to kiss him. Malik almost died in that moment. Joey's lips pressed against his were like the sweetest dream that he had come true. Chocolate pocky and green tea. Malik had become addicted to having these two things because Joey always had them all the time. It reminded him of Katsuya while he was an Egypt. Malik's eyes closed and reopened wanting to look at him, this site he hadn't seen for so long.

Joey held Malik's eyes captive, as he felt the Malik hesitate and he didn't blame him. Malik always had the softest lips, like he literally had rose petal cushions in his lips. Joey liked Malik's lips quickly tasting pocky, his favorite flavor of pocky on the Egyptian's lips. Joey could almost cry, but watching Malik he saw that he wasn't the only one feeling like this.

The drive home was quiet, but far from unbearable. Joey had swiftly put the luggage in the vehicle as Malik got in the passenger seat. Joey hopped in soon after and drove off and toward home, Malik hoped.

Upon entering their apartment, Malik noticed that not much had changed. Joey was brining in both the bags Malik had. Setting his hoodie on the coat rack Malik then walked into the living room/living room. Joey had changed the sofa. The old sofa was replaced with a large sleek black sofa that went perfectly with the green and cyan color that they painted the room. Joey was afraid to add color to the rooms, but Malik pleaded and pouted till they got the paint. Smiling gently remembering how the got more paint of them, then the walls at one point.

So lost in thought, Malik jumped when he felt Joey's fingers clasp and grasp his fingers from behind him. Katsuya placed his chin on Malik's shoulder gently kissing his neck gently. Malik leaned against him only to feel the other pull away. Here it comes. Joey had treated him to a taste of what he could have had, but now it was time end this. Joey walked away and tugged on Malik.

The Egyptian looked at him and then followed him. Joey walked into the small but cozy bedroom. Taking off his jacket and setting it on the small dresser. Malik walked in and stood in sheer confusion. Joey watched him with his chocolate eyes. He didn't know what to do, that's why he left. Joey walked past him and quietly closed the door. Malik took a step back. Joey smiled at him and Malik tried smiling back, but he still stood tranquil. Joey smiled and cupped Malik's cheek from a distance, before moving his hand.

Malik backed into the wall slowly as Joey pressed his lips against the Egyptian. Malik sighed as their lips separated and then reconnected. Joey moved against him, wrapping an arm against Malik's waist. The Egyptian's arms hesitantly moved around Joey's neck pulling him closer. Slowly, Katsuya's thigh moved in between Malik's causing him to moan in their kiss. Moving his head off the wall Malik moved upward into Joey's lips.

Pulling away from Malik for a moment, Joey pulled the other into his arms.

"I missed you so much." Malik mumbled.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking. Just leaving like that." Joey whispered into Malik's hair.

Malik kissed him quickly, not wanting to speak anymore. All the time he was away from Joey, all he wanted was to hear his voice and smell that scent that was uniquely Joey's. The other quickly slipped his hands under Malik's shirt. The gently callused fingers whispering over tanned skin. Malik's bottom lip quivered as he tried to hold in a moan. Joey smiled as he began to lift the shirt from Malik's chest and over his head, causing the Egyptian to lift his arms from Joey's neck.

Whenever it came to sex, Joey was always unusually assertive. Grabbing Malik's waist Joey brought him up to the bed and pushed him onto the covered mattress. Joey moved onto the bed and pulled Malik into his clothed lap. Malik's arms snaked around his neck as Joey's hands ventured lower down Malik's back. Joey easily dominating the kiss as he slipped his tongue past Malik's lower lip and glided it against his teeth; dipping his tongue further into the warm crevices of Malik's mouth.

Joey's hands cupped Malik's rear, massaging the buns gently then opting for roughly, as Malik groaned in his mouth. Moving one hand down the back of Malik's jeans, Joey began to rub Malik's opening. The Egyptian moved against his hand, leaning his head back as he let out a shallow moan. Joey quickly latched his mouth against the tanned neck; revealing in the taste of the smooth skin.

Caramel and milk chocolate swirl. That's what Joey thought every time he tasted Malik. Not one to ignore a treat in front of him, Joey moved down to Malik's collar bone. Nibbling on the skin and muscle inside his mouth while rubbing the others entrance. Malik all the while rested his hands on Joey's shoulders, moaning.

Pulling both of his hands away from his ever lustful lover, Katsuya quickly unbuckled Malik's pants pulling down the pants (Malik goes commando). Bringing Malik's hips closer to his caused the boy to thrust his hips angrily against Joey. Joey strained out a groan. Malik smiled before kissing Joey once more before feeling the taller teen undo his pants, revealing his hard cock.

Joey's eyes hazed over and Malik knew it would be a long night. Joey quickly positioned himself, and slowly eased himself into Malik, lifting his hips upwards. Malik pulled away for a moment as Joey entered his unprepared body; Joey's hand went straight to his lover's hips holding him in place. Malik's nails dug into Joey's skin as the blond held him in place. Chocolate and amethyst eyes meet as the two rediscovered the feeling of connection, which had been forgotten for a while.

Malik felt the unbearable sting of Joey's length inside him; the lack of preparation and lubrication evident in the pain rising from his rear. Joey pushed Malik down fully on his length feeling the tanned teen's cheeks against the rim of his jean pants. Joey closed his eyes as he began panting, straining to keep from moving. Joey reopened his eyes when he felt Malik's forehead against his. Feeling small gasps exit the boy, as Malik wiggled a little feeling Joeys length rub against his very core.

"Ugh…"

Malik shivered and tossed his head onto Joey's collarbone, gasping as Joey thrust his hips upwards once. Malik wrapped his arms around Joey's neck as Katsuya held himself up by stretching out his arm and placing it behind him. Thrusting upward again, Joey felt the breaths coming from Malik. Tanned knees pressed against the mattress and Malik lifted himself from Joey, feeling the length move out of him and back down with Joey thrusting upward as he came down. Malik yelped out; Joey smiled.

Joey continued thrusting meeting Malik's thrusts slowly easing into a comfortable pace. Malik's entrance seemed to get tighter with each thrust. Joey felt a thin sweat drop crawl down from his forehead. Joey paused for a moment when he felt drops of liquid on his shoulder. Malik shivered feeling Joey stop, lifting his head questioningly.

Malik was crying. Joey had never seen such a beautiful thing from the Egyptian teen. Their separation had taken its own toll on Joey. After their fight, Joey wasn't even sure how he would approach Malik. Yet, when he came home Malik was gone with just a small note saying he needed a break. Without the slightest clue to why he left, and when he was coming home Joey felt more alone than he'd ever been. This Egyptian male had somehow chosen him, and came back to him. Joey fell for Malik so easily, and he was sure that Malik felt the same. In fact he knew it.

Joey pulled away from Malik, so he could carefully wrap his arms around him and placed Malik on his back. Using his legs and feet; Malik pulled Joey's pants and boxers down fully. Joey pulled his shirt over his head quickly before leaning over the shorter teen, kissing him and nipping at his chest. Malik wrapped his arms around Joey's neck, pulling the blond down to kiss him. Joey's tongue quickly slipped into Malik's mouth; brushing over the others teeth before seeking out the tongue.

Malik hugged Joey's hips with his legs, pulling himself off the mattress. Joey slowly pulled out partially and thrust back into Malik, receiving a loud sensual sigh. Joey groped blindly at the covers before grasping Malik's hand which had begun to travel along his back. Their fingers intertwined and looked down and into the large amethyst pools.

"I-I love you so damn much." Joey gasped out, thrusting into Malik completely.

Malik moaned loudly squeezing his hand tightly. Joey latched his mouth on Malik's neck and began suckling as he thrust into the moaning boy. Malik moved his hips against Joey pressing his length against, rubbing against it with each thrust. Moving together as one as a beast with to backs; melding together a mix of tan and peach skin. Joey's blonde hair cascading over Malik's face, showering him and covering him with his heart and love.

The pressure was unbelievable. The force of Joey's thrust were amazingly passionate delivering his earlier said message. Their skin was hot, and wet with perspiration. Malik's eyes filled with warm tears that slide down the sides of his face. Feeling the slick precum dripping from Malik's length as Joey rubbed against it. Malik squeezed Joey with his legs, trying desperately to pull him closer.

Malik began shaking as Joey felt the walls around his length tighten. The Egyptian moaned and raked his nails over Joey's back as he came on their abdomens. Joey pushed foreword into his lover before sending his seed inside of Malik. Malik sighed loudly feeling the hot essence of his lover once again. The sensation of feeling Joey's essence after so long made Malik feel at peace again.

Joey pulled out of Malik slowly hearing the tanned male breathing evenly. Joey grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped Malik and himself, kissing the other teen again. Joey lay back down after tossing his pants into the other side of the room. Malik hesitantly pulled closer to him and kissed Joey's shoulder. The blond turned and kissed the Egyptian.

"I love you too…"

"Good."

Joey rolled over and on top of Malik again, kissing the boy gently and massaging his thighs.

"Oh yah I forgot to mention… I bought a new car. The other one died on me."

Malik laughed as Joey moved in on his nipple.

Chapter One – End

Preview for the next chapter:

"Malik, I see you and Joey have been reunited. I can't help but say I'm jealous."

Malik turned his head to see the tri-color haired Yami.

**-Important-**

**A / N:** I think my lemon scenes could be better. I forget about 'real' foreplay in it. Oh well for now, hope you enjoy, and please comment and such. I always want to hear your thoughts on my stories. I mean it's for you I write these stories. Besides I enjoy the praise.


End file.
